


Bittersweet

by MemeKonKNB (MemeKonYA)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Competition, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKonYA/pseuds/MemeKonKNB
Summary: “Da—Daiki,” Tetsu moans, and Kagami’s eyes shoot open below, staring up at Tetsu— face sweaty and pink and fucking gorgeous. Eyes closed.He doesn't call you by your name yet, huh?he wants to goad, but doesn’t.He doesn’t need to.“Kuroko,” Kagami calls, rough but sweet and alluring as Tetsu focuses on him, blinking his eyes almost sleepily. “I want you—” He stops then, and blushes (and Daiki rolls his eyes, becausereally?). “Inside.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for my "first times/last times" and "forbidden fruit" squares for my bingo card.  
> Unbeta'ed.

Tetsu sinks on Daiki's cock, slick and tight, hot. He leans on Daiki, back sweaty against his chest, and Daiki has to bite down on his shoulder, have him arch his back and expose his neck. Daiki loves it.

Daiki loves _him_.

“ _Kagami-kun_.”

He bites _harder_ , thrusts his hips upwards while holding Tetsu’s hips down in a bruising grip. Tetsu gasps _his_ name then.

Kagami looks up at him from between Tetsu’s legs, a fist loose around Tetsu’s cock, shiny with his spit, flushed and full. He only rolls his eyes at Daiki and then kisses one of Tetsu’s knees before diving back, taking Tetsu in his mouth clumsily and eagerly, and not at all how Daiki does it. With none of the experience.

—And yet Tetsu is a babbling mess on his lap, clawing at Daiki’s forearms, breath hitched. He knows he’s doing it too, because he angles Tetsu’s hips and fucks him just the way he likes it, slow and deep and hard and Tetsu sobs for it.

But he knows Kagami’s a part of it too. And it’s— it’s harder than he thought it’d be.

He knows Kagami feels the same. He can see it in the way his eyes flare when Tetsu’s own are closed, overwhelmed with Daiki’s cock in him and Kagami’s hand on him. Can see it in the way he claims Tetsu’s attention with his touch. He’s demanding, and it irks Daiki— it pisses him right the fuck off that he can do it, more than anything else— that Tetsu _gave him_ that right.

He also knows he has Kagami to thank for this. And— that’s the worst. Knowing that Tetsu would’ve never asked, would’ve never thought about it because Kagami is his— his light, his partner— his priority. Kagami must have offered, he must have been the one with the idea.

Daiki fits one of his palms over Tetsu’s neck, feeling the beating of his heart there, and then he slides up to hold his chin and tilt his face enough so they can share a kiss.

Kagami is a better man than he is. He bites Tetsu’s bottom lip and then ravages him with his tongue, deep and wet.

Daiki couldn’t have shared.

 _Wouldn’t have_.

He feels Tetsu shivering in his hold, falling apart. Kagami rises up and claims Tetsu’s mouth in a fierce kiss, using both hands to hold his face as he makes Tetsu’s breath hitch, his hips grinding against Aomine. One of Tetsu’s hands finds Kagami’s chest, and Daiki holds onto the other one, fighting the swell of ugly possessiveness.

Kagami is smug when they break apart and Tetsu tries to follow him. He licks his lips and then smirks at Daiki before he’s back on his knees, taking all of Tetsu in his mouth, and directing Tetsu’s pale, shaky hand to his hair. He bobs his own head a couple of times, and when Tetsu doesn’t seem to be taking the hint— too lost in sensation, he pulls back —Tetsu’s cock slipping from his mouth with an obscene _pop_ sound— and looks up at Tetsu.

“Do it how you always do,” he says, low and raw and fucked to hell.

Tetsu nods, goes all _yes, Kagami-kun_ , but the last syllable goes high and strained as Daiki manhandles him until he’s holding both of Tetsu’s legs up, putting him on display for Kagami, showing him how Daiki’s cock is buried right inside of Tetsu, slick and bare and fat and stretching his hole and making it so, _so_ pink.

 _Two can play the same game_ , he thinks. And when Tetsu’s little string of choked gasps as Daiki puts him right where he wants him, moves him just how they both need draws Kagami’s eyes, he can’t stop himself from giving Kagami an ugly smile.

“Just like that, huh?” He whispers on Tetsu’s ear. “You still like it when I do this, right?”

Tetsu lets a little moan out that has Daiki’s gut clenching tight and he nods.

Tetsu tightens around him, and Daiki knows Kagami’s back to business. Tetsu’s pulling at his hair, fucking his mouth as much as he can manage with Daiki maneuvering him. Kagami likes it, obviously. He hums in content when Tetsu _pulls_ , and shivers when Tetsu gets enough of a hold to get him buried against his pubes, taking him down his throat. He stays there, on his knees, so fucking happy to let Tetsu do whatever he wants, so eager for it.

Daiki sees himself on his knees, taking whatever Tetsu wants to give him, sucking at the head of his erection over his underwear when he was too shy for anything else, making it sticky and wet and uncomfortable for him to walk around and not giving a shit because it was—

— it was Tetsu. It still is Tetsu.

He sucks bruises into Tetsu’s delicate skin, feeling greedy.

He’ll have this. He’ll have this moment, with Tetsu in his arms. And then he’ll have the memory, and the knowledge that Kagami will look at this for days, he’ll have this reminder that Tetsu still wants him.

He’s petty enough to find some comfort in that.

“Da— _Daiki,_ ” Tetsu moans, and Kagami’s eyes shoot open below, staring up at Tetsu— face sweaty and pink and fucking gorgeous. Eyes closed.

 _He doesn't call you by your name yet, huh?_ he wants to goad, but doesn’t.

He doesn’t need to.

“Kuroko,” Kagami calls, rough but sweet and alluring as Tetsu focuses on him, blinking his eyes almost sleepily. “I want you—” He stops then, and blushes (and Daiki rolls his eyes, because _really?_ ). “ _Inside_.”

Tetsu goes tight enough to make Daiki gasp against his shoulder.

Tetsu nods, a sharp, decisive movement that Daiki finds way more adorable than he should.

Kagami puts on a show for Tetsu, even with his whole face (or what he can see of it —and his neck, and his shoulders) gone red. He fucks himself on his fingers for him, slow and steady as he stretches himself on all fours. Daiki matches the rhythm of his own thrusts to him, slowing down to a maddening pace.

Tetsu is a mess. He wants to touch wants to get fucked wants something on his dick, and Daiki _loves_ it. He always loved this. Always loved getting Tetsu desperate and needy. Riling him up and watching him lose control.

He’ll have this. He doesn’t care about this being a joint effort, doesn’t care that he can’t claim all of it for himself, only cares about Tetsu sobbing on his cock, unable to string two words together, breathing with difficulty, legs shaking.

_He’ll have this._

Kagami is ready. He shows Tetsu. He stretches himself wide with three of his own fingers, and he drips excess lube onto the floor.

What follows is a flurry of movement that ends with Kagami on his back on the bed, and Tetsu guiding his cock inside him, slowly and carefully— with Daiki behind him, covering his back in kisses, rubbing his nipples into hardness.

He watches as Tetsu thrusts a couple of times, and flicks one of the nubs to see Tetsu’s rhythm stutter.

Kagami makes a sound that almost surprises Daiki into a snort. It’s something whiny and completely different from anything else he’s ever associated with the dumbass.

He watches as Tetsu settles into a rhythm again, with Kagami meeting his thrusts, and decides he’s tired of watching.

He puts a hand between Tetsu’s shoulders and pushes him forward until he’s basically chest to chest with Kagami, ass up.

He holds Tetsu’s cheeks apart and watches his hole twitch as Tetsu keeps fucking Kagami, clumsier now and more shallow. He blows on it and sees the way Tetsu’s muscles lock for a second. He smiles.

He eats Tetsu out the way he knows Tetsu likes best, gross and wet and using his tongue to fuck him. He recalls all the times Tetsu sat on his face, and does it the same way. He kisses and sucks and lets his spit drip down the crack of Tetsu’s ass, and enjoys the helpless noises Tetsu makes.

“You should help him out,” he tells Tetsu when he pulls away and starts fucking him with his fingers, making sure to hit his sweet spot on every thrust.

“You are— you are _rude_ , Daiki,” Tetsu tells him between gasps, but he listens and starts jerking Kagami off (too slow for Daiki’s taste, too focused on the tip, too slick). Kagami’s lost beneath them, firmly hugging Tetsu to him with his legs, eyes closed as Tetsu fucks him into the mattress.

Daiki sees him come, face set in the weirdest expression, and Daiki fucks Tetsu shallow and lazy with his fingers until Kagami’s come down from his high enough to open his eyes and give Tetsu a dopey, loving smile.

Daiki takes his fingers out then and tells him,

“ _Watch_.”

He fucks Tetsu on all fours, a hand between his shoulderblades, pinning him to place against Kagami’s chest. He fucks him fast and shallow, and then slow and deep. He gets a hand between his legs and jerks him off slowly and teasingly, stopping when he starts tightening around him.

He makes him cry on his cock, makes him beg for it with only his tip inside him and his hips still as he teases his slit with a lazy finger. Makes him say _pleasepleaseplease, Daiki_ before he buries himself to the hilt again, giving him what he wants as he bites his shoulder, chest to back.

Tetsu comes like that, shuddering and whining and clamping down hard around him, and Daiki feels triumphant, at the top of the world. And follows him almost immediately, coming deep inside and then watching his come dribble out of Tetsu as he takes his softening dick out.

 

Tetsu passes out like a light.

“Same old Tetsu,” he chuckles, and starts standing up to go get something to get him clean so he won’t wake up sticky and gross and bitch him out.

Kagami beats him to it, however.

“Here,” he says, and throws a wet towel at him, barely missing his face.

He takes it upon himself to clean Tetsu down, even getting the rest of Daiki’s come out of him, a lopsided smile on his face when Tetsu frowns in his sleep and babbles some nonsense before quieting down again.

Daiki feels hollow as he watches that, so he tries to avert his eyes and towel himself down perfunctorily. He knows he misses some spots along the way, but he’ll shower when he’s home anyway. And then he’ll call Satsuki and they’ll— I don’t know. Watch some shitty movie while she pretends she doesn’t knows he’s just made a really, really fucking terrible choice.

“Hey,” it’s Kagami. When Daiki looks at him he doesn’t look particularly pleased, but he doesn’t look angry. He has his underwear back on and he’s standing a little awkwardly— as if this wasn’t his and Tetsu’s bedroom. As if Daiki wasn’t the outsider here.

“Yeah?” He covers his junk with his towel.

Kagami takes his time before replying there, looking like he doesn’t know what he even wants to say, or how to say it if he does know.

He looks like a confused kid.

Finally, he sighs and scratches the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he says. And Daiki frowns at him. “I didn’t know you— for Kuroko. Still.”

 _What do you see in him?_ asks the bitter, petty part of him (the biggest one, he might add, because he’s honest enough to admit that to himself).

The self-loathing part of him reminds him of the way Tetsu laughs now, of how he plays, of how he looks unburdened and free and happier than Daiki ever saw him after that first year at Teikou.

“It’s cool,” he says and goes looking for his clothes.

Kagami doesn’t say anything else, after.

 

Kagami walks him to the door when he’s dressed —Tetsu still passed out, a blanket thrown over him— and they both look at each other in silence for a few seconds, assessing.

They’re never really going to be friends, Daiki realizes. They can’t.

They’ll always be good rivals, and they might— they might even be comfortable in each other’s presence one day. But they won’t be friends.

And this— this won’t happen again. It can’t. They’re too— they’re both bad at sharing, and Daiki himself is too selfish for this to ever be able to work out smoothly.

They’ll end up hurting someone.

They’ll end up hurting Tetsu.

They can’t hurt Tetsu.

 _Nobody can hurt Tetsu_.

Not again.

He can tell that Kagami’s come to the same realization when his weird intense eyebrows furrow for a few seconds before he sighs and smooths his expression back to an imitation of his mildly-annoyed resting expression.

“Text him more often.” He grunts out as he opens the door for him. “He misses you.”

Daiki makes a noncommittal noise as he walks out, giving Kagami a half-assed wave of his hand before stuffing both of them inside the pockets of his jacket.

He hears the door closing softly behind him.

He takes a deep breath and walks away.

He’ll make Satsuki buy the ice cream this time.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come and hang out with me on tumblr!](http://memekon.tumblr.com)


End file.
